Werewolf Girl
by thesoullesswerewolfgirl
Summary: Edward says a 'goodbye' that no one saw coming, not even Bella herself. Trying to fix her oddly broken personality, she comes across a hot-headed shapeshifter that takes a weird interest in her. Why her, though? (Rated M because of strong language, no lemons).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope people enjoy. My plan will be to** _ **try**_ **posting every week, but if not I'll post when I can. This was a sudden idea that I wanted to do, please bare with me.**

 **I don't have an exact layout for this story yet. So, if you want, review and let me know what you think and how you would like me to continue! :D**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and original plot belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is just for fun!**

 _If you're a normal, human, female teenager, you shouldn't have to worry about werewolves, vampires, and mates. You should be worried about getting into college, having friends, and not getting knocked up by your boyfriend. Unfortunately, with being the danger magnet, my confusing and messed up life is definitely not normal._

 _I never expected my life to turn out like this. At first, I was disappointed and scared, but I have never been happier. Sometimes you have to go through the very rough and miserable patches of your life to become content with living._

 _It just takes time._

I was in my kitchen cooking with Edward scolding at the kitchen table in front of him. He was sitting there, half watching me and half being a jackass.

"We're going for a walk, Bella," Edward suddenly demanded.

Over the past couple weeks, Edward has become this giant jerk that liked to tell me what to do ever since Jasper tried to take a bit of me. Of course, I don't blame Jasper. He's pretty much harmless. Well, besides the fact that he's a bloodsucking vampire.

I stopped peeling the potato I was holding for a moment before continuing.

"No, Edward," I sighed in annoyance, "I need to cook for Charlie. We can go later."

He glared at me and grabbed my arm roughly, stopping my movements as I stared at him in shock.

"I didn't ask, Bella," he snarled, "I told you. Now hurry the hell up."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, and me still in shock, put down the potato peeler and walked after him with my eyes wide.

Edward kept a fast pace while walking, but I didn't try to catch up with him. My arm had fingerprints that were almost purple. How am I supposed to tell Charlie?

We walked for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, I could see he took me to a clearing that I knew wasn't close to my house. I stopped at the edge of the clearing and he continued to walk forward and stopping in the middle.

"Bella, we're leaving." He said coldly.

"Wha-why? Aren't we planning to stay here until graduation so I have some excuse to tell my dad?"

"You're staying. Just my family and I are going." He abruptly ended his sentence and stayed silent for a few moments while what he said sunk in.

"I've found and started to accept my true mate." He looked at me and watched my reaction.

I blinked once. I didn't say anything. What am I supposed to say?

"I knew that you were never my true mate. Just look at me," he gestured to his perfect body, "and then look at you," he finished with a wave to my body like it was trash and studied me.

"I used you. You were a toy to me always. I've never loved. How could anyone love you? You're so… pale, small, plain, and just worthless. These months were a waste of time. You're a waste of time." He continued to speak with anger towards me.

What did I ever do to him? All I have ever done was love him. How could he do this?

Tears welled up in my eyes as everything he talked to me about started to make sense. I understood why he was being so rude to me these few weeks.

"I couldn't let James change you into a vampire. I didn't want to deal with you forever, and hell, I was saving you for myself." He looked down at his shoes and then up at me with an evil smirk on his face.

I knew then that I didn't know this Edward. My eyes widened even more and tears spilled over onto my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and found nothing but anger and bloodlust. Then

I understood what he meant by 'saving me for himself'.

I took a step back and he took a step forward. I shook my head.

"Why, Edward? Why kill me now? Why not at my birthday party, or when you first met me?" My voice wavered and he took another step towards me, his evil smirk still on his never changing face.

"I waited because I wanted you all for myself. Waited for the satisfying ending." Another step closer. "I knew if I were to crack and attack you at your 'birthday party,' my family would try to take my meal for themselves. They all agree that you are some worthless and naive human."

My heart cracked and shattered when he told me his family didn't care. But I soon forgot about that. I looked around and then at Edward as I tried to think of a way to distract him so he doesn't hurt me. Or worse; kill me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But um," my voice shook, "I need to, uh, get back before Charlie comes home to no... dinner..." I gulped as he walked towards me and shook his head with a scary grin on his face.

"I don't think so, Bella. Who knows, maybe you might have taken a walk and got eaten by a bear. Or, maybe you got lost and died from hypothermia. It'll be fun making a story up," he chuckled.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "Please don't kill me."

He disappeared for a second and he was suddenly in front of my face and stroked my cheek. I jerked away from his hold.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He winked and grabbed my neck.

My scream was cut short by his hand over my mouth as he threw me against a tree. As fast as lightning, he started to make little cuts on my face. Each one stung, and soon he stopped to look at my bloody face.

"Mmm," he hummed, "smells so good." He moaned as he got my blood on his finger and sucked on it.

His eye rolled into the back of his head, then they quickly focused back to me.

"For as wide as your eyes are, you'd think you would at least try to scream or squirm." He sniggered at my expression.

I knew it was no use. Why even try to fight against a vampire?

He threw me on the ground, but I didn't scream to give him that satisfaction. I grunted as I tried to sit up, but Edward put his foot on top of my ankle and stepped on it.

Hard.

This time I did scream out. I couldn't contain it as the throbbing pain shot through my body and I started to sob.

He grabbed the foot that was connected to the ankle he just snapped and squeezed. I cried out when I felt all my bones in my foot shatter.

He then proceeded to pull me up and kick me once in the stomach that made me fly into a tree. I could feel my ribs breaking from the blow and heard my back cracked painfully when I hit the tree.

"Alright, no more games," he grinned as he flashes his white fangs at me.

Before he could touch me again, three horse sized wolves came running through the forest at a blurring fast speed. The one in front was pitch black, while on it's right side was a dark silver and the one on it's left was a brownish orange color. The three barreled towards Edward. I could barely see what was happening until the black and silver decided to chase Edward out of the clearing, and the brownish orange one came to me.

It whimpered and fell onto its stomach beside me. I looked into its eyes.

I could tell this wolf was trying to tell me something.

"I don't think I can move, buddy," I whispered to it dumbly.

I tried to contain my cries of pain every time I felt the throb of my cracked bones. He whimpered again and pointed his head to the side of him. Confused, I tried to sit up to see what he was trying to get me to look at. I winced at the horrible pain that shot through me again and grabbed onto the side of the wolf's body. I looked at its face to see if it was okay.

Its expression held great sadness that I couldn't help but wonder at. Wolves don't usually act like this around humans, do they?

I slowly put my other hand on its side so I could pull myself up while staring at its face the entire time. It stared back and stayed completely still.

When I was finally sitting on my bottom, I cried out when I moved my ankle to stand. The wolf whimpered along with me. I pushed and inhaled a deep breath and screamed while I moved my foot backward and jumped onto my other foot so I was balancing on one leg.

The wolf stood up beside me. Although he was absolutely massive, I was able to reach up and grab his fur again. He waited until I got a good enough grip on his side.

Before I tried to hop forward, the two other wolves came back into the clearing. The silver one didn't look at me but instead went to stand behind me. The black one barked and the silver snarled back. I tried not to jump when the silver one pushed at my butt, telling me to move forwards.

"Ouch!" I yelled when he pushed me again but too hard and I put my broken foot on the ground to stop me from falling. "Give me a goddamn second, will you?" I growled at the wolf.

The black one faced Silver and growled at him. The black one faced me and gave me what seemed like a sympathetic look. He came to stand beside me and let me grab his fur on the side of his body, just like I was doing to the brown one. Silver pushed my butt again. With the support from the wolves, I started to hop forwards.

I hopped with them with me for what seemed like a long time until I had to stop to take a break.

"Hold..hold on a second." I grimaced in pain while I stood still for a moment. I looked to the wolves beside me that turned to look at me both at the same time with a questioning gaze.

I dumbly started talking to the wolves.

"I know you won't understand me, but um," god I'm an idiot, "that vampire you were chasing broke my foot and ankle but also kicked me into a tree. I think one of my ribs are broken or bruised."

The two wolves growled and I yelped quickly at the sudden outburst.

"Uh, don't worry about me," I said stupidly. "I think I'll sit for awhile." And then, for some reason, I collapsed like I suddenly lost feeling in my limbs.

The silver one that was behind me didn't catch me as I fell. I grunted loudly as all of the air was pushed out of me and closed my eyes at the pain. I moaned and open my eyes.

The silver one was upside down to me and it sniffed my face. I looked at its cute face and giggled a bit when it licks my cheek in concern. When I looked into its eyes, I knew I was done for.

I suddenly felt like all the pain was gone in my body as I looked into Silver's eyes. Its eyes showed love and adoration like humans would. I felt a wire hook me to this gorgeous wolf's heart and continued to look at him until he started to poke at my chin with his nose.

I gave it a small smile and then my eyes began to droop. Silver hummed and licked my cheek again.

"Weirdo."

And soon, I fell asleep under the safe and comforting gazes of three giant wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down First Beach in La Push. It was late, and the sun was finally setting, bringing the full moon. I wasn't close to the shore, though; I was walking beside the forest line, pacing, waiting for something I didn't know I was waiting for. I suddenly stopped and gazed out at the sunset. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't look away.

Then I felt the warmth on my hand. I wanted to turn towards the warmth, but my body wouldn't let me. It started to spread from my hand all the way throughout my body and I gasped when I realized it was a hand giving me the heat.

Finally, I was able to turn my head and look to see who it was. But before I could see the person's face, everything went black. The heat was ripped away from me and was replaced by an awful coldness. Tears ran down my face at the painful temperature. I was shivering in this dark world, completely alone. I desperately wanted my heat back.

I woke up with a gasp and tried to sit up. I groaned softly as the pain went through my body. Carefully, I opened my eyes just a bit to see my father and a stranger at the foot of the bed I was laying on. They both had their police officer suits on. Before them, I could see my left leg was covered in a cast and outside of my blanket. For a moment my ears started to ring. I looked around the room in a panic, trying to figure out where I was.

The room was very bright. My bed comforter was white as were the floors and walls. There was a window to my left that showed a parking lot covered in rain puddles. I saw cards and flowers sitting on the window sill, and a bottle of water on the nightstand next to my bed.

Looking back to my father, I started to hear things more clearly.

"..Down a hill? How...The world is that...How'd she…"His voice kept coming in and out. It was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Dad?" I tried to speak.

He whipped his head towards me, not bothering to finish his sentence. He bolted to the right side of the bed and grabbed my arm that was full of wires and tubes.

"Oh, baby girl," he said, "finally you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Um," I croaked, "my ankle and foot hurt, I guess. I have a headache and my chest hurts as well."

"Here, drink some water." he grabbed out a cup from a tray to my right and filled the cup with water. He put a straw in it and held it to me.

I coughed as I tried to swallow several small sips of the water. My throat hurt lots.

"How long was I out for?" I finally asked.

"A few days, sweetheart," he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Do you remember what happened?"

Oh, boy did I ever. Edward taking me to the clearing, breaking my foot, kicking me, and the wolves helping me. And Silver, the way his eyes made me forget my pain and then passing out.

Dad wouldn't like to hear that.

"Uh, no. what happened?" I put on my best poker face.

"Well, you remember Sam Uley?"

"Yeah, I remember meeting him at First Beach awhile ago. Why?"

"He's the one you found you. He said he went hiking in the mountains and saw you at the bottom of a _hill_. He carried you out of the woods and called an ambulance. What were you doing, Bells?" he asked, clear panic in his voice. "I thought I lost you. You weren't waking up."

I fell asleep in the clearing. In front of wolves. How the hell did Sam find me at the bottom of a _hill_?

"I don't remember going to a hill, dad. Do I have a concussion?"

"Yeah. it's what knocked you out for a few days. Maybe that's why you can't remember what happened because you hit your head so hard on a rock."

Wow. It seems like there's an entire story made up.

"You get some more sleep, Bella," he told me, "You're gonna be lying in bed for awhile. Might as well start healing now."

And I did.

From then on, for months, I suffered in pain; physically and mentally.

Edward left me in both states. I barely moved, ate, slept, or talked. I always had a tight feeling in my chest, like something is missing.

Sometimes it would go away at night time. I would feel like someone's watching over me. And some of those nights, I moved my rocking chair as best as I could in front of my window so I could stare out into the woods, hoping my three wolves would come back to my rescue. But that never happened.

Instead, I continued going on with life as best as I could. After two months, my foot and ankle had completely healed. I was able to walk, shower, and move without Charlie helping me. It was like I was free.

Once in awhile during those couple of months, Sam would come over to my house and sit with me, even if all I did was listen to him and not speak to him back. He would tell me about his girlfriend, his friends, and whatever that was bothering him. He would hug me or kiss my forehead when he was finished and would leave. Sam doing that made me feel better, even if it was only for a few hours. It showed me he cared, and I looked up to him as an older brother.

One day, I decided to go outside after waking up from a nap. I felt the same tingly feeling I usually felt at night. The day was gloomy and dark. The sun was covered by clouds. Charlie was at work, and I skipped school again. I changed into decent clothes just in case someone caught me outside.

When I opened my back door, I felt safe. I knew that someone or something was in the woods and them watching over me made me feel good. Cared for.

I took a few steps on my porch, then shut the door behind me. I kept walking in front of me until I met the forest line. I stared at it and tried to find anything watching me. I saw nothing.

I went into the forest, wincing when I remembered the last time walking into the forest with Edward. I didn't see or hear anything, so I continued to walk.

Unexpectedly, I heard twigs snap to my right. I whipped my head to the side to see if I could see what made the noise. When I saw nothing, I walked in the direction I heard the sound. I moved slowly, trying not to scare whatever made the noise away.

When I came closer, I could hear the breathing of an animal more clearly. I wasn't scared of what could be in front of me. Any normal person would be terrified probably. I, personally, don't care about my safety anymore, so I picked up the pace.

I heard another pile of twigs in the direction I was walking and stopped moving. I could tell it was walking closer to me.

Suddenly, I saw an outline of a massive creature. The eyes were a dark chocolate brown. I felt compelled to look into the eyes of this beast. It continued to saunter forward until I knew who it was.

"Silver," I breathed.

It huffed a breath at me and stopped moving. I held its gaze as I stumbled over towards it. Once I was close enough, I reached out my hand slowly to stroke its cheek. It nuzzled my hand and purred.

"I've missed you," I whispered truthfully.

It strolled closer and licked my cheek. I giggled and went to hug the neck of the wolf. It growled in happiness and moved away from me to sit. I sat down next to it.

I turned my head towards it. I looked into its caring eyes and turned away to lean my head on his shoulder. I was so relaxed and felt safe-

"Bella?" Dad yelled.

I jumped out of bed with my eyes wide and fell on my floor. I groaned and shut my eyes.

It was a dream. Another vivid dream of my favorite wolf of the three.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Dad rushed to me in concern after running up the stairs, hearing my fall.

"I'm fine, dad," I tried my best to give him a small smile and moved to stand up.

Once I stood, I sat down on my bed again and covered myself in my blanket to hide my thin pajamas.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Bells," I looked up at his face and saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

I looked away and tried to hide my small smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that I called Sam today. Tomorrow I'm going to be at work all day and late into the night, so he agreed to come and keep you a bit of company tomorrow. That alright with you?"

Instead of speaking, I nodded my head.

"Alright Bells. I'll let you sleep. Night." He walked out my room, shutting my door on the way out.

I laid down and closed my eyes again, thinking about my Silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam decided to come over early. Not that I minded; I barely slept. Either I had dreams of Silver -that abruptly turned into nightmares- or had night terrors of Edward. He came around 9 in the morning. Before then, I knew that today was going to be different. I knew I had to change. I didn't know why, but after months of wallowing, I needed to become different. For me, for Charlie, and for Sam. For some reason, Sam always made me feel safe. Every time he would come over and talk to me, I felt better. He was like a little sun in my great darkness.

He knocked lightly and I rushed to open the door. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, what he pretty much wears when he comes to see me. He already had a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at me. When he walked through the door, he hugged me immediately. I hugged him as tight as I could. He kissed my forehead and walked into the kitchen. I followed after him, heading to the counter t lean on.

He told me once he could always eat a cow.

"You hungry?" I softly asked.

He looked at me so fast, I bet he pulled a muscle in his neck.

"Uh... yeah, Bells, sure." he stuttered.

I gave a soft chuckle and turned back to the oven to bend down and grab a pan.

"How was your day?" I turned to see his reaction.

He grinned.

"Pretty good. Even though it just started, you talking to me made my day already," he winked.

I chuckled again and headed to the fridge to get eggs.

"So.." he started, "what's the special occasion?"

I turned to give him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you just started talking to me. Usually, I'm the one coming over and rambling. To say I'm shocked is an understatement." I could feel his gaze on the back of my head as I continued to make his eggs.

"Oh. well, uh.." I didn't really know how to talk about it. "Sam, i.." I trailed off.

"You what, Bella?"

I turned around to see him raise an eyebrow.

"I need to change, Sam. this morning... I woke up feeling different. I don't want to be a zombie. I want to give it my all to fix myself." I turned away and grabbed some toast to put into the toaster for didn't say anything. I scrambled his eggs and went to the kitchen to take a plate and glass out for him.

"You should go out. With friends, I mean. Have a girls night."

"Wow. you sound like my dad, you know," I giggled as he groaned.

"Please don't compare me to a dad. I'm way too young for that, you know." I laughed again.

I thought about what he said. Did I have any friends left? There was Angela. And Jessica kinda hates me, kinda doesn't. He gave me some time to think in silence for a bit. Even if Angela didn't want to go, I would still try to call Jessica. Although she's always around Lauren. Lauren hates me. That'll be a problem.

But it's not my fault she hates me, right? I don't remember doing anything to her at all. I'll just have to suck it up and stand up for me.

"You know what, you're right Sam," I decided.

He smiled at me as I started to put his cutlery and juice on the table in front of him.

"Always am, B," he replied.

I sent him a confused look over my shoulder.

"B?" I questioned.

"Yeah." he didn't explain at all.

I continued to watch him and when he looked at me for my absence of movement I lifted an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes playfully and finally replied.

"I'm calling you B, obviously. Everyone either calls you Bells or Bella."

I chuckled. "Alright. B it is."

He laughed a bit and watched me put his eggs on his plate with hungry eyes.

"What do you want on your toast, Sam?"

For the rest of the day, I and Sam talked a lot about ourselves. Although I knew lots about him before, I was still interested in learning more about his life. I rarely talked. Even though I had a conversation while cooking for him I still wasn't up for talking that much. When I did talk I told him about school and we talked about my 'friends' at school, too. I told him who I would be calling tonight. It was 5 o'clock when Sam went home, and it was 6 o'clock when I stood up from the couch and paced while thinking about calling Angela and Jessica.

I never really talk to them at all at school. Ever since Edward decided to leave, having all the self-hatred and weird tightness in my chest kept me from talking that much and I usually keep myself from everyone besides Charlie or Sam.

What would they think? Would they think I'm using them? Would they even want to speak to me?

Before I could think about it any longer, I half-jogged into the kitchen, pick up the phone, and dialed Jessica first.

"Hello?" she answered on the fourth ring.

"Uh, hey, Jess. It's Bella."

Silence came through from the other end.

"Oh.. Bella! I, uh, I haven't talked to you in awhile. What's up?"

I already regret this.

"Nothing much I suppose. How're things with you?"

"Oh, you know, same old drama filled life." she chuckled half-heartedly.

Awkward silence again.

"So, what did you need?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe, um. That uh me, you, and Angela have a girls night? I know I haven't spoken to you guys and I'm sorry for not and I want to make it up to you." That was true.

"Oh, Bella. We both understand I know how hard it was for you to get Edward off your mind. I could tell you have been a bit sad about it." Jessica answered.

A bit sad? You mean full of depressed zombie state sad?

"Yeah. well, ill go call Angela," I said quickly.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up first. I gave a sigh of relief and sat down. That was pretty weird. While I sit I relax for a moment to prepare myself for another awkward conversation. With another sigh, I stand up again and grab the phone once more. I hesitate to dial the number, but I just give in and phone Angela.

"Hey, Bella!"

The call with Angela went much better. The only thing that sucks is that she won't be able to hang out with me and Jessica. She's going to Seattle. I called Jess back and told her that Ang couldn't come.

"Where she going again?" it sounded like she didn't listen to me earlier.

"Seattle. You still want to hang out?"

"Yeah, of course!" she shared her fake enthusiasm. "I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye!"

"Oh, okay-" she hung up before I could finish.

I once again hung up and turned to make dinner. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be getting home until way later but at least he'll have some leftovers, especially since I don't eat much. I decided to make an easy and quick dinner; spaghetti and meatballs. It only took half and hour and soon I was lying in bed, doors and windows locked, food cooked and dishes cleaned, showered and ready for sleep.

If it would come to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Going to school the next day was torture. When I actually paid attention to everyone around me, I realized it's like walking into the school on my first day. No matter what I did, everyone continued to stare at me as if I was an elephant walking on my hind legs. Plus, the pain in my chest that seemed to grow bigger as I drove away from home and stuck with me at school didn't help at all. I suffered through my first few classes in the morning by drawing on my notebook in every class. The night before I had another dream about my silver wolf. I tried to draw it. Obviously, I can't draw, so it looks like a bunch of doodles all together, but I didn't know how to forget about the wolf.

Walking into the cafeteria, I kept my eyes peeled for Jessica. Everyone was rushing to the tables with their food, all in their separate groups. I could see Angela and Mike together as they walked side by side towards their usual table with the rest of their friends. Am I still apart of that? Without really thinking about it, I fast walked over to where Angela and Mike just took a seat. I grabbed a chair from another table and quickly sat down next to Angela. She looked a little startled but not as surprised as everyone else, including Mike. Sitting at the table was, of course, the two of them, but also Tyler, Lauren, and Eric.

"Oh, hey, Bella!" Angela chirped.

"Hey, Angela. How are you?" I answered.

By now everyone at the table was staring freely at both of us, probably wondering why the hell I'm here. I don't really care anymore. Angela replied and talked about her week so far as it was only Wednesday. At some point, I got sick of the stares and began to glare at anyone who looked at me. Soon enough, everyone minded their own business, which I greatly appreciated. Finally, Jessica showed up looking really annoyed, as well.

"God, I really hate Ms. Jeannette." She abruptly sat down between Lauren and I while turning to face me. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jess. I just came over to talk about our plans." I said confidently.

Jessica grinned and replied, "Of course. So this Friday, right? I have everything already planned out."

Lauren acted the opposite. "Ew, you're going to hang out with her? Really?" She sneered to Jessica.

I glared at her, "What's it to you, bimbo? Why do you care so much?"

Everyone at our table stopped talking to each other and watched in amusement. Lauren smirked in accomplishment.

"Finally, Bella Swan has grown a backbone. Congrats!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

I snorted. "Yeah, I know. I'm changing myself, so no one fucks with me."

Everyone gave a light chuckle and returned to their business. Jessica and Lauren turned their bodies towards me.

"So," Jessica started. "How about the three of us have that girl night together? I think we all need it." She turned her head to the side to look at Lauren who nodded in agreement.

"You okay with me joining you guys, Bella?" Lauren asked.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah, sure. The more the merrier." Looking back to Jessica, I asked in curiosity, "What are we going to be doing exactly?"

Jessica's eyes danced with mischief and she grinned wickedly. "Not telling. Gonna be a surprise." She winked at me.

I looked towards Lauren again and she has the same look. What are they planning? Jessica sighs loudly and throws her head back with a groan.

"I just realized I have Ms. Jeanette fourth and sixth period. Great." She said sarcastically.

"You wanna skip?" Lauren asks. "It's too boring here anyways."

"Yeah, sure." Jess looks at me. "Wanna come?"

Do I? I mean, I've already missed a ton of school. I should probably stay.

Just kidding, I don't care.

"Yeah, sure." I decided with a smirk.

Lauren's house could be mistaken as the Cullen's house. Although the front of the house isn't entirely made up of windows, it's still gigantic. We went inside and Lauren took us to her kitchen. She leans against the white counter of hers and looks at Jess and me.

"So, what does everyone want to drink?" she asks.

"I'll just have some vodka with Pepsi," Jessica answers.

Oh.

"Isn't that…Like, illegal? We're definitely underage, you know. We could get in trouble." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, suck it up, Bella. It's not like we are going to get drunk then run into the police station saying we're only 17 and we're drinking," Lauren replied, her voice full of sarcasm. "It's gonna be fine. Just relax." she winks.

"She's right, Bella. Just chill." Jessica added.

Well, this isn't what I expected. Lauren opened up the fridge to grab a 2 liter of Pepsi and then went into a cabinet to get her vodka. This is bad. Totally not good. I shouldn't be here.

Then why haven't you left? I ask myself.

"Bella I promise it's going to be okay. Seriously. We do it all the time. Go sit down with Jess on the couch, I'll make you one of these too." Lauren reassured.

Jessica grabs me hand and pulls me into another room. There were two huge couches and a 70-inch television above a fireplace. There weren't any paintings on the walls, but the many pictures of Lauren and her mom made the room homely. Jessica sits down on the couch and I stand in front of her, unsure on whether or not to bolt through the door or sit down.

"Come on, Bella. Sit. We'll watch some television." Lauren says as she walks in behind me, carrying three red plastic cups in her hands.

Jeez, that was quick.

"Isn't your mom going to be home? We could get caught." I grimaced and folded my arms over my chest.

"Bella, please, my mom barely comes home. She's always at a different guys place every night. Besides, you're totally overreacting. My mom is the one who bought the vodka for me. It's okay." Lauren replies. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better." she hands me one of the red cups and plops down on the free sit next to Jess. I give up and sit down beside her, too.

"So," I say, taking in a big sip of my drink. It just tastes like coca-cola. "You do this often, you said?"

"Yeah, it's one of our things. I don't drink without her around." Jessica said. Then she giggled. "Hey, Lauren, you remember that one time we went to that guy's house and he was so drunk he started to puke everywhere? Gosh, that was hilarious. I couldn't believe…" I tuned out Jessica as I kept drinking my pop.

Soon, I started to feel really good and warm inside. I felt so energetic. I felt amazing. But too quickly, I had finished my cup.

"Lauren," I giggled. "Can I have some more? This stuff is good.." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You're finished? Well, it has been a couple of hours. You sure you want more?" she asks. "It did take you a while to finish that one."

A couple of hours? Already? Instead of worrying about it, I nod my head vigorously and stand up. Randomly, I grab both Jess' and Lauren's hand before dragging them into the kitchen.

"What did you put in the drinks, anyways? It tastes like coca-cola, but better." I question. "It makes me feel really good. Like really, really, good." I giggle again.

Behind me, Lauren answers. "I put a little bit of vodka and some cocaine in it. You really needed to loosen up."

"Cocaine?!" I bellow and whip my head to look at her. "How the hell did you even get that? Oh my fucking God."

She looks me over and quickly continues. "It wasn't that much. It'll go away in a few more hours, you'll be fine. Trust me, Bella."

I stopped walking and stared at her for a few moments before laughing and falling on my butt. It felt like ages before I stopped laughing to see Jess and Lauren staring at me as if I just lost my mind. I tried standing up but fell down again with a grunt.

"Oh, jeez. I'm pretty tired and weird now," I laughed. "Tired. Weird. Weird. Tired."

"Come here, Bella." Jessica grins and sticks out her hands to help me get up.

I grab them but slip and bang my head on the floor. I groan and can hear several swears from Lauren and Jess. Before I could try to open my eyes, I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! Really sorry for not posting a few days ago. School has been drowning me right now, exams are coming up really fast. Just a heads up for the future that my posting may be delayed once in awhile. Also, I just wanted to say thank you for 60 followers! May not be much to you, but to me it's a big achievement. Happy reading!**

 **P.S - I might've changed the phasing times for the shapeshifters. Hopefully it won't bother anyone!**

"Bella!" I groaned as a muffled voice called.

"Bella, seriously, get up." A hot hand shook my right shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes. I flinched from the harsh light I saw and moved my head to the side.

"Finally. Never think you would wake up." A familiar voice said.

I moved my head from my left shoulder and moved it onto my right shoulder and opened my eyes. Sitting beside my bed was Sam who was staring down at me with "I'm super worried" written all over his face. Why was he here? What happened? As I re-lived my day, I realized what happened and tried to play it cool.

I coughed and asked, "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

Sam looked at me weirdly with a raised eyebrow and replied, "Your dad called me to come here to check on you. Said he got a call from school saying you missed all afternoon. He thought maybe you were too sad to handle it there." He looked at my face with concern and continued. "Speaking of which, why weren't you at school or at home?"

My eyes widened and I quickly recovered to reply. "I, uh, had to go pick up some… Things.. At the store." I stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh, really? Didn't seem like it since two of your friends had to carry you from a car with you knocked out and blood on the back of your head." He said, slowly raising his voice with every couple of words. He quieted down and spoke softly. "What the hell happened, Bella? Did they do something to you? Did you do something to yourself?"

What's the point of hiding something from Sam? He knows when I lie. It's pretty obvious to anyone when I lie.

"I..I kind of skipped school," I said quietly.

He grinned. "Yeah, I guessed. But where did you go? What were you doing?"

I gave him a small smile and continued. "Lauren took me and Jessica to her place. I don't know where it is exactly, but it's gigantic. We, um, started to drink-" I was interrupted when Sam butted in.

"Drank what?" He quickly asked.

I stared at him for a few moments before dragging myself up with my back on the bed post and my legs crossed.

"Okay, well, obviously I wouldn't have drunk it if I knew what was in the drink. It was stupid of me to not ask what was in it before I started to drink it, but I was trying to let my wall down and be happy, so-"

"Just tell me what you drank, Bella," Sam said through my rambling.

I cleared my throat, looked down at my hands that intertwined with each other, and told him in a tiny voice.

"It was cocaine."

It was silent for a minute before I looked up to see his expression. It was confusing. His face held anger, but his eyes held fear and concern. His face looked a little red, but not Charlie Swan red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke and I prepared myself for his anger.

"When I said you should hang out with your friends, I didn't mean hang out and drink cocaine." He said quietly. "Come on, B. I want you to be happy. Not addicted to cocaine happy. How did you hurt your head?" He asked.

I tried to recover from the shock from him not going full blast on me about doing drugs and drinking. I thought he was going to be yelling. Why is he so okay with what I did?

"Well, uh, I was running around and fell on my butt. Jessica tried to, um, pull me up, but my hands slipped from hers and I fell and banged my head. Guess I blacked out?" I stuttered.

He raised his eyebrow before chuckling for a moment.

"It's okay, B. I'm not going to be telling on you, if that's why you're nervous about. We all make mistakes." He smiled knowingly. "Okay. Get up. I'm going to get you cleaned up and then we are going to the diner so you can get a somewhat good meal."

The diner barely held anyone. There were only a few people scattered in the room. Sam led me to a booth by a window and gestured for me to sit down and sat down across from me. The waitress that came over, of course, flirted with Sam while giving us our menus. I looked away and tuned her out as I remembered the many waitresses that flirted with Edward when he took me out. That bastard.

"Bella?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, what?" I responded.

"I was wondering what you are ordering?" He chuckled. "How come you're zoning out on me? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." I quickly changed the subject. "I'm just gonna get…" I looked down at the menu in my hands and pick the first thing I see. "A lasagna."

He crossed his arms put his elbows on the table in front of him. It was silent for a minute before he spoke. "You know, maybe you should come stay with Emily and me for a few days soon. Like a weekend or something. The boys really wanna meet you."

"The boys?" I asked confused and tilted my head slightly to the side.

"Oh, you know, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Paul." He glanced at my face when he said Paul's name.

"Oh, of course. I remember you telling me about them. Is Jacob okay now? Last time you talked about him you said he got pretty sick."

We spent the rest of that night ignoring the flirty waitress and spoke about pretty much everything. I told him about my horrible sleep schedule and that's why I have bags under my eyes all the time. I also told him about the weird dreams about Silver. Of course, I didn't tell him about why I had dreams about him. Sam doesn't need to know about a vampire trying to kill me, who just so happens to be my "ex."

"You know," Sam started as we got into his car. "I was serious about you coming to stay with me. It could be a good change for you, even if it is just for a couple of days. Get away from the memories at your place."

I turned and looked at him gratefully. "I would love to, Sam. And I would love to meet Emily. She and the boys sound like great people."

Since the diner was fairly close to my house, we got to my street in only a few minutes.

"I hope you get some sleep, B. Call me anytime if you want to come over," he winked at me with a small smile as I got out of the car. I smiled back and said goodbye before walking into my house. Charlie was there and he was drinking his favorite beer and eating pizza. I greeted him and went to bed.

In bed, I tried to relax, although a thousand thoughts, that felt like bees, swarmed through my head. When did I be so careless, getting high, drinking? Why do I deserve Sam taking care of me and being nice to me? I'm ruining myself.

Suddenly, I heard an agonizing howl that made me jump and banged my back against my back board. It sounded so close, just right outside in my backyard. I looked over to the window with my heartbeat pounding in my ears, breathing heavy. Was it Silver? Was it any of the wolves? I decided to check through my window. I walked slowly and quietly, still breathing loudly, all the way to my window. I bent down and opened it. I stuck my head out and looked with caution. There was nothing. There was always nothing. Never had I seen anything out there before. Why do I even bother? Feeling stupid, I pulled myself inside and left the window open. I went to bed and lied down, facing the night sky. I looked out to the tips of the trees I saw that were in front of the dark and clear night sky. Tonight was a full moon. The sting in my chest slowly went away as I kept looking at the moon, and soon I fell asleep. But not for long.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella. You okay?" Charlie asked. He was sitting across from me scarfing down his meal. I got up early to make breakfast for him and I. Guess I looked tired today like I did every day.

I looked up at him from my plate full of eggs and bacon that I won't eat as I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Tired." I gave him a small smile that slipped from my face almost immediately and I moved my fork around my plate.

"You sure?" He coughed and continued. "I'll be staying at work much later tonight. Do you want me to hang out with you?" He glanced at me awkwardly.

"No!" I almost yelled. I can't have him here. I'm too emotional for him. I pretended to clear my throat, "No. I'm okay. I promise. I'll go hang with Angela or Sam." Lies.

"Okay. Well," he grimaced as he stood, "I better get going. See you later kiddo." Walking his way out the kitchen, he kissed my forehead and left for work.

My exhaled all the air in my lungs and let my head fall onto the table with a thud. Thinking about all the stupid choices I've made already in my life made my head hurt; coming to Forks, meeting Edward, not breaking up with Edward sooner, drinking with Jessica and Lauren… All mistakes. My heart hurt with loneliness and I was tired of feeling like this all the time. I needed an escape.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and I lift my head with surprise. I look at the clock. It's only 8 in the morning. Who's here so early? I stood from my chair and zombie walked over to the door. I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed my overly pale face. As I opened it, the bright morning sun blocked my vision and made me blink a million times before allowing me to focus on the two people on my porch. When I did, I saw Lauren and Jessica staring at my face with a frown. Jessica pulled at the ends of her salmon colored shirt and Lauren was playing with the ends of her long hair that reached her biceps. Jessica had a bag on her shoulder that seemed to be quite full.

"Hey, Bella," Lauren said first. She gave a small smile and Jessica waved.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Hey, Lauren. Hi, Jess. What's up?" I asked quietly as I fidgeted with my white shirt.

"We came to say sorry," Jessica spoke. "We didn't mean for you to get hurt like that. We just wanted to give you a good time, I suppose. Please forgive us?"

I looked down at my shoes awkwardly then up at her again and replied quickly. "Yeah, I get it. S'okay."

We didn't say anything to each other before Jessica finally broke the silence.

"So," she started, "We came over because tonight we are going to make it up to you." She winked at me and moved past me into my house, Lauren on her tail. "Lauren and I are going to fix you up, take you out, and make you happy. You ready?"

She walked through my hallway and the into the kitchen to put her bags down. For the next few hours, Lauren made me shower and they both did my hair without me looking in the mirror. They also made she I was entertained.

"Tonight we are going to make you forget Edward, the douche bag. It's like he sucked all your happiness away." Jessica joked. I laughed way too hard. If only Jess knew what she said was actually true.

Once they were both done fixing my outfit and doing my hair, they picked out a few movies for us to watch since it was only 12 in the afternoon. The first film was White Chicks, which I've never seen, and I genuinely laughed with them both at the silly jokes. The next two films seemed to fly by and before I knew it, I was a barbie again. Lauren and Jessica started to do my makeup, which I asked them to not put a lot on, and I really enjoyed it. For some reason, I liked getting my hair and makeup was done by Jess and Lauren than Alice. It's through because they're human.

After half an hour of them brushing and coloring my face, they got up to get me an outfit from Jessica's gigantic bag. What they chose was a simple black dress that met my mid thigh and had spaghetti straps on my shoulders. When I looked into my bathroom mirror, my eyes widened in complete surprise. I could barely recognize myself. My long hair met the middle of my back flowing with curls. The bags under my eyes were gone from the makeup. The dress I wore made my curves pop out seductively. My butt was rounded and looked amazing. _I_ looked amazing.

"Wow. You guys… Thank you. So much." I turned to look at them with tears in my eyes. "I've been so tired all the time and just so done with everything. Thank you for doing this for me." I'm getting too emotional. Whoops.

They both chuckled. "Of course, Bella. Although it may not seem like it. We're both here for you," Lauren said. "You're actually pretty cool."

I laughed lightly and hugged them both. "So," I started after pulling away from Jess. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Well, it's still too early to go to where we want to go exactly, but we're going to Port Angeles," Jess told me. "We should go now." She looked at Lauren who nodded in agreement and then they both looked at me.

"Alright," I said. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my purse, which Jessica let me use for tonight, and walked to the front door. Behind me was Jessica in her red dress and red purse, and Lauren in her white dress. The three of us looked amazing together. I looked in my driveway and saw a Volkswagen van next to my truck.

"Who's car is that?" I asked.

"Well," Lauren smiled, "Where we are going we need a good looking car. Your car is garbage, no offense, and Jess' car isn't any better. I convinced my mom to let me use it."

I chuckled and walked up to the car and hopped in the passenger seat. The two of them got in after I did and Lauren drove out of my driveway. Soon, we were on our way to Port Angeles.


	7. Chapter 7

McDonald's. That's where we went to eat. In our fancy looking clothes, we went to get the greasiest burger and the saltiest fries in the world.

"Okay, look," Jessica said as she wiped her hands and mouth on her napkin. "We didn't drag you out here looking fine as hell," she winked, "just for some fast food. Obviously, you haven't figured it out, so we are just gonna surprise you."

We were in Lauren's vehicle sitting in the parking lot of McDonald's. We just finished eating and I took a big sip of my now warm pop, thinking of how I never ate as much as I did today in the longest time.

"Okay, I guess?" I wasn't sure how to respond.

Lauren chuckled and backed out of the parking space and went to the exit. "We are gonna get you a really hot man tonight. Then, we promise you, we are gonna make sure you two make out. Want some lipstick?" She told me while looking at me through her car mirror, completely serious.

I looked at her like she had grown three heads. Why isn't she focusing on driving? But also, could I kiss someone who isn't Edward? Could I even look at other men who aren't Edward? I panicked and started shaking my head from side to side.

"No. No, no. I don't think so. I don't know if I'm ready-"

"Bella, it's been almost four months. Four. Months. You're ready. I can tell. You're laughing and talking with us. You just ate a meal that's full of fat, yet at school, you can't even finish a small salad. Either you're ready from the two of us," she gestured to her and Lauren, who was stopping at a red light nodding her head, "or because you're finally coming to your senses. Either way, you're ready. Stop being in denial, Bella. It's not healthy."

She's right. I thought back to how in the last day and a half I was happy when I was around them. I let part of my guard down, whether it was because of drinking, or because I knew I could trust them. Well, I could trust them somewhat. They really are helping me. Sam, too.

I took a deep breath and blinked back tears. Why am I so emotional today? "Look, you're right. I'm sorry." I sent them both a smile although Lauren was looking straight ahead because she was driving. Jessica blew me a kiss after she turned in her seat to look at me in the back. She knew it was a touchy subject and she let drop. Lauren continued to drive for at least 10 more minutes at the car went silent after the conversation; a comfortable silence, only broken when Jessica squealed.

"We're almost there!" She half yelled. I still had no idea where we were going. Somewhere for me to make out with a guy? The movies? A restaurant?

When Lauren parked quickly, I turned my head from my window in the back to the windshield. My eyes widened before I unbuckled myself and jumped out of the car just after Jessica and Lauren did.

"No way!" I yelled, pointing to the club in front of us. "No fucking way."

This club seemed to be very popular. There was a gigantic neon sign that said: "The Release" in red. It also had a cowgirl in red, as well. The line outside of the club went almost down the entire block. It was only 7:30! The building was covered in lights, and you could hear the bass of a song from inside when the bouncer opened the door for people to go in.

"Bella, please. Relax. Just trust us and have fun!" Lauren said sweetly. Jessica looped her arm with mine and started to drag me toward the building.

"We got you, Bella," Jess started. "We won't let anything bad happen to you this time."

I stilled and unlooped my arm from around hers.

"This is insane, you guys! This is highly illegal!" I whisper shouted the last part as a couple walked by us. "I don't even have a fake id either."

"See, that's where you are wrong," Lauren said. She dug into her purse and whipped out a card. She handed it to me. "You have one now. Besides, you don't look 18 anymore. You look more like 25 being all dressed up and wearing makeup."

I looked down to the card she handed to me as she talked. The photo was of me from a few nights ago, when I went to Laurens. Although I don't remember taking it, I recognize the shirt I was wearing. My face was neutral, and my eyes were wide with amusement, probably from trying not to smile. I shook my head, attempting to erase the many thoughts swarming through my head. Should I do this? Do I really have the guts to do something like this?

"Bella. This is what normal teenagers do. Plus we came all the way out here for you, don't back down now!" Jessica whined.

"Fine, okay," I said before I could change my mind. "Let's go."

As we all walked together to the entrance, I became aware of how I felt physically. I had no pain in my chest. I realized that I felt no guilt or nerves. I felt calm and relaxed, loved, and happy. I looked over to the girls on my left and smiled, realizing I don't need an Edward Cullen to make me happy. The bouncer who was at the door was a big and buff man. When we got close enough, he greeted us.

"Hey, gorgeous ladies. How are you tonight?" His handsome mouth pulled at the corners into a smile. Although he was the one incredibly gorgeous, I for some reason felt no physical attraction like I knew I should feel. Of course, he was good looking, but there wasn't any "wow, so hot, I want to make out with him" feeling. Jessica and Lauren obviously felt the opposite.

"Oh, we are doing just fine," Jessica answered for us. "You think you could let us in?" She stepped closer and touched his left arm. The bouncer licked his lips before putting his hand on the door.

"Can I see your id's?" He asked patiently. I went to grab mine from my pocket, but he stopped me. "Oh, not you, beautiful. Just these two." He winked and I left my hand in my pocket.

Why don't I want him? He was flirting with me. Shouldn't my body feel something for him? I gave him a smile that probably wasn't too seductive and watched as his eyes quickly darted at Lauren's and Jessica's id. The two of them looked at me at similar times with a large smile on each of their faces before looking back at the bouncer. I could tell Lauren was smug that she was right about me looking older than I was. When the guy was done, he handed the cards back and opened the door. Lauren went first, Jessica second, and me last. The bouncer put his hand on my back, which was pretty close to my butt, and let me walk in. Before I was in fully, he stopped me by gently grabbing my arm.

"If there aren't any guys you like in there," he said fast, "I'm off work at eleven and can hang out with you afterward if you know what I mean." He winked again.

I looked at him in shocked and tried to hide it by giving him a nod and a smile. I quickly fast walked inside and his hand fell off my arm as I went.

If I thought that the line of people outside was big, the mass inside was unimaginably gigantic. There were bodies everywhere. Loud music pounded into my ears and everyone on the dance floor was jumping together at the same time. Lights flickered on and off and the DJ at the front of the huge crowd was dancing too. There weren't too many people at the stools on the side of the bar, and the tables near it weren't occupied, either. Everyone seemed to be dancing. In front of me, I saw that Lauren grabbed Jessica's hand, and Jessica grabbed mine. Lauren pulled us to three empty stools at the bar. I couldn't hear what Lauren was yelling to the bartender, but I could tell that she ordered the three of us something. I turned my back and looked into the big crowd of people again. It smelled a lot like body odor but somehow like perfume and cologne, too. The big mass of people was either laughing or had big smiles on their faces. Girls danced with girls, boys danced with boys, everyone was happy and seemed to be dancing as one.

I turned my attention back to Lauren when she nudged me with shots in her hands. I hesitated before grabbing one of the three she was holding and held it to my mouth. She smiled, almost most as if she was trying to reassure me, before drinking it. I quickly drank mine after I saw her swallow. The liquid burned as I swallowed, and tried not to taste it. I felt it slowly go down my throat and into my torso like it was leaving a trail of fire all the way down.

"What was that?" I tried to yell over the music to Lauren. She pointed to her ear and moved closer.

"What?' She yelled back.

"What did we just drink?" I tried again.

"Oh," she shouted, "It was just some tequila. Want some more?' I shook my head but smiled despite the fire that was still erupting in my chest. Instead, I spoke something different over the music.

"Let's go dance!" I grabbed Jessica's arm, who heard, and Lauren's, too. I pulled them to the dance floor and pushed against the many people. I kept dragging them until all we could see around us were just bodies and we disappeared within them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Just wanted to say a couple of things before you read chapter eight. :P So, to start, my posting is going to get random because sometimes I don't have any time on the weekends to make a** _ **good**_ **chapter. Also, I'm not sure what year my story takes place exactly, but in this chapter, I used songs that aren't from 2006. Just wanted to point that out.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and enjoy!**

A remix of Britney Spears' Toxic came on abruptly and soon the three of us were jumping to the music. All that I could hear was the bass thumping in my ears. All that I could feel was the bodies jumping against mine, the hands of Jessica and Lauren around my waist. Their hands going into my hair, waving their heads from side to side. All I could smell was the sweat from other people. All I could taste was the aftertaste of the shot. All I could see was the faces of Lauren and Jessica from the flashing lights with their eyes closed, smiles big. The music changed again to a remix of This Girl by Kungs vs Cookin' On 3 Burners that made the dancing even better.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched my back and I turned to see who it was. Behind me, there was a whole wall of people, but no one facing me. I turned away again, guessing it was just an accident. But it happened once again, this time longer than before. The touch left tingles flowing throughout my body and made me feel amazing. I smiled wide and turned around, still jumping. The person wrapped an arm around my waist when I turned was jumping to the music with his head back and I lowered my jumps a bit, almost to a stop and my eyes widened with surprise.

My world seemed to stop and then move again in slow motion. This man had to be the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. His hair was cropped short and his face held a tiny bit of stubble. His jaw was sharp and his Adam's apple popped out as he moved his neck to the music. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket over top. The shirt was a v neck that let me see his collarbone that made my mouth water. Before I could look anywhere else, his face fell down with his eyes still closed. My eyes stayed on his face while he moved his one arm from around my waist to grab my arm to put it around his neck, and did the same thing with our other arms. I bit my lip as I looked at his and when I looked up to his eyes, they had opened.

His beautiful nut-brown eyes held mine and I slightly gasped at how intense they were. I could see fierceness and excitement dancing within them. His eyes darted between mine with lust and shined with curiosity. I couldn't seem to look away. It was like I was held captive inside of these strangers gaze. He was the one to look away first, but only for a moment to look at my lips and then back to my own eyes. I did the same and decided whether or not I want to kiss him. My body reacted with how I was thinking, which was to pull him closer and press my lips to his.

At first, his warm lips were closed against mine. Slowly and gently, he parted my own and our urges became more pronounced as our teeth clattered together and how our tongues fought for control. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted me up by putting his huge hands on my butt. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. I fought back a moan when our sensitive places rubbed together at the movement. He groaned as I brought his bottom lip in between my teeth made me shiver. All too soon, he brought our makeout session to an end when he removed his lips from mine.

He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered huskily, "You wanna maybe get out of here?"

I shivered again before bringing my lips to his ear. "Maybe after a couple of more drinks." I turned to look for Lauren and Jessica to see that they both had a man who they were dancing with and Jessica gave me a thumbs up when I looked at her. Had she seen what we did? I blushed lightly and glanced at this stranger's face when he took my hand in his. He led her to the bar we were sitting at before and asked what I wanted to drink.

"Two tequila shots," I half yelled, exhausted from dancing yet so awake and alive from this man. Speaking of which, I don't even know his name. "What's your name?" I called to him.

He smirked at me before answering. "Paul. Yours?"

I smiled back. "Isabella. You could call me Bella for short."

The bartender handed me my two shots and I downed them quickly.

"Woah there, Bella," he chuckled. "Someone's thirsty." He smirked his hot smile again.

"I don't usually drink, so, why not get drunk?" I asked stupidly.

We talked for awhile, speaking of nonsense, talking about the people around us.

"What brings you to Port Angeles?" He asked randomly and innocently.

Did I tell him I wasn't from here? I shrugged it off and answered. "Having a rough time with getting over a breakup. My friends dragged me here." I frowned and looked away. He grabbed my chin and pulled it forward again, making eye contact with me.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Bella." His soothing voice makes me believe him. "I'm here for you and I promise ill make sure you're okay." I smiled softly at him and couldn't help but notice how relaxed and comfortable he can make me feel. Who is this Paul, and why haven't I met him sooner?

I leaned closer to him, wanting to feel his delicious lips on mine again, but we were interrupted when Jessica and Lauren came walking towards us.

"Bella, baby!" Jessica called, her voice slurred. When did she drink more? How long were Paul and I talking? I looked down at my watch and realized it was almost one in the morning.

"Oh, shit." I cursed, probably inaudible from the still blaring music.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Paul asked, obviously hearing my curse. I looked up at him confused, but once again shrugged it off.

"It's really late. I should probably get my friends home." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave Paul. I never wanted to leave his side. "Will I see you again?" I questioned him, upset that I'm leaving.

"Trust me," he said, "you will. Lots." And I did trust him. He bent down and kissed my cheek before slowly backing away and walking out of my sight.

I sighed and wondered about his weird questions and responses. Will I see him after this? How? We don't know each other last names, and we never got each other's number. I crushed those thoughts down when a very, very drunk Jessica and Lauren both whined about being tired and wanting to sleep. I grabbed both of their hands and walked towards and out of the club exit. I sat them both down in the back seat next to each other, took the car keys from Lauren's purse, and let them talk about the guys they had met at the club. I sighed again and drove away from the club, away from my mysterious man.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul. This beautiful, mysterious, demanding name flew through my head at least a million times that week after going to that club with Jessica and Lauren. It wouldn't stop buzzing around; always reminding me of that man who I long to see again. But, the only thing I don't understand is why I feel such a pull to this stranger. What's so different from him compared to another good looking male? Every time I thought the name, his face would pop up through my closed eyelids and I never seemed to be able to open my eyes until he disappeared. My dreams were always about him and how he would kiss me, making me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

At the time I was sitting in my rocking chair by my window. It was late at night and I was thinking of ways of how I could forget about Paul. It's been a week, yet I still haven't had his name not fly through my head at home, school, and even when talking to Charlie. Sam hasn't come by during that week, too; he's been busy with his girlfriend and his group of friends. Thinking of Sam reminded me of his offer he gave me after he took me to the diner for dinner.

Should I go stay with him and his girlfriend? What if she doesn't like me and kicks me out the second I get there?

Cut it out, a part of me, that I had come to hate, said. You're going to enjoy it there. Stop making excuses.

"Tomorrow, then," I say out loud to myself. "Tomorrow."

Unfortunately, the next day came sooner than I expected. I fell asleep in my rocking chair, but woke up in my bed, wondering how I got there. Charlie probably. Once I sat up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning, anxiety hit me like a train when I was sitting by the house phone, with Sam's number in my hand. I took a deep breath and pick up the phone. I dialed and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

And waited.

Nobody answered the phone. No answering machine. I looked at the time and it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. Where are they? I ended the call and once again dialed. Still no answer. I huffed and slammed the phone down.

"Woah, there, kid. Don't break the phone." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Charlie speak from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. Was he here all morning? My god, I didn't even know he was home! What day was it?

"Oh, wow, hi," I told him with a hand over my heart, trying to calm my breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house too, Bells," he smirked.

"No, that's- I mean- like-" I squeezed my eyes shut at my own embarrassment and voiced my thoughts from a few moments ago. "What day is it?" I opened my eyes to see him giving me a weird look.

"Bella, it's Saturday. Didn't you sleep in today?" The smile fell away as he narrowed his eyes. "Were you going to skip school if it wasn't for the weekend?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. "Sorry, um, I guess I'm just stressed right now. Anyway, I apologize for my outburst." I forced a small laugh and tried to get over the awkward moment.

He chuckled slightly. "So, what's got you so mad at the phone that you have to huff and puff?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, trying to lighten up the mood. "I tried to call Sam, but he isn't picking up the phone. I want to visit him, but-"

"Then go to his house." He interrupted.

I raised my eyebrows and waited a moment before I told him, "I don't even know where he lives."

"I do." He shook his head with a small smile. "Just head over to his place. If he isn't there, come back home, call him tomorrow. It's time for you to get out of this house. Besides, he has great friends. I met them awhile back and they were nothing but nice to me. You should meet them, too."

I smiled and agreed. Before I was able to turn around and pick up my keys to my car, Dad stopped me.

"I'm heading to Billy's place this morning. Sam doesn't live that far away from him, so you could just walk from there. I'll drive you."

As embarrassing as it was, Dad drove to Billy's in the police cruiser. After he parked, he went straight inside without hesitation, since he already gave me the address. I didn't bother saying hi to Billy. It was obvious he disliked me because of my old connection with the Cullens. I shivered at the thought of Edward and his family and quickly went on my way to Sam's.

When I walked along the side of the dirt road, near the trees, I tugged on the ends of my dark gray hoodie with my left hand as my fingers played with the paper that had Sam's address in my right. I couldn't help but feel nervous as I saw the long driveway that led to his and his girlfriend Emily's house. Before I could go down this road, I double checked the address on the paper with the address on the sign that was in front of me. Sighing nervously, I walked forward and started down the path.

I couldn't help but stare at the trees to my left as I walked. They were tall, wide, and so alive. It made the forest welcoming to me. On the ground under the trees was tall grass that led into the musky woods. I stopped walking and turned my body to face the woods; I practically froze when I remembered my wolves when Edward attacked me. Pain struck my chest as I thought of Silver, yet I have no idea why. They were just wolves. Why are they so important to me?

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts, turned forward, and continued walking down the path. I sighed again as my feet started to ache. I haven't been walking around much this week, and the long driveway made my feet hurt. Did they buy this house because of all the privacy?

Finally, a house came into view. It was a small and simple wooden house; brown paint on the front, sides, and everywhere else I could see, a little roof over top their porch for shelter, and even a row of flowers beside the stairs to the front door. Their door was a lighter brown than the brown everywhere else, and the window on the second floor was covered by brown curtains from the inside. The house matched the Earth ground perfectly.

"I don't care, Sam! _I_ should belong to her. Not _him_! She would be better off on her own than him."

I jumped and froze as I heard somebody yelling at Sam.

"Jacob! Calm down, right now." Sam shouted back, his voice full of authority.

What is Jacob doing here? I left that thought behind me as I unfroze and rushed from the front of the house and down towards the backyard from the right side, where I heard the shouting from, worried about the two fighting.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sam!" Jacob growled.

His yell sounded inhuman, almost animalistic. It made me want to run back and away from the house but I ignored it and fast walked to the back. I was almost turning the corner when Sam replied.

"Jacob, I said calm down." Sam's voice boomed again.

As I finally moved my body around the corner, I froze again. There, 16-year-old, innocent and kind Jacob, was shaking with anger. His frame was vibrating so fast I felt dizzy watching him. He was wearing only cut offs and Sam was wearing the same shorts but had a blue t-shirt on. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as Sam started to shake as well, even more than Jacob.

Out of nowhere, three other boys came running through the trees. Out of the three of them, I recognized an older and more buff looking Embry. For a second I was startled because of how much he seemed to grow up in less than a year. I remembered him being so young looking when Jacob brought him and Sam to the beach last year. The other two men that came running toward Sam and Jake I didn't recognize but had the same buff figure. I seemed to go unnoticed, even though if they looked they would be able to see me.

The three of them moved to Jacob and were trying to restrain him from attacking Sam. What could have made Jacob so angry that he shook from the anger? Sam, too?

"I shouldn't have to listen to you! You're just a bastard with a shitty father! I didn't want this life!" Jacob practically growled.

That's enough. I couldn't let Jacob talk to Sam that way, no matter how freaky they both looked.

"Hey! Stop-" my shout was cut short as Jacob shoved all three men away from him and exploded. Literally.

His clothes stretched and ripped away from his body into a million pieces. His bones shifted around in his body, his skinning crawling with anger. And in his place was a wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, readers! Before you dive into the chapter that I had so much fun writing, I have a few things to say.**

 **So, first off, thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed the story so far! I love seeing so many of you happy with the story, and it really keeps me going. Also, to all of the reviewers, thank you as well! Reading what you have to say always puts a smile on my face.**

 **Oh, that reminds me. If any of you have questions about my story, I would say to please pm me so I can see it and reply to it faster. If the answer to your question has to spoil something in the story you have not read yet, I will tell you so and not give you that answer, so you can stay curious. *evil laugh***

 **Another thing; I think I should start looking for a beta, so my writing is better and I can upload faster. If any of you are interested, pm me. If you do not have a story of your own on your profile, send me a little one-shot of whatever so I can see how you write. If your type of style is similar to mine, I'll probably just ask you questions and go on from there.**

 **ALSO! This is important, so please, everyone read!**

 **I'm gonna play a lot with the imprints in this story. I'm going to be making my own imprints to my wolves. I'm removing Kim from the story because I don't really like her personality(which would make it hard to write her in), and I'm going to make Claire older. If the majority of you are interested, in my next upload I can list everyone and their ages, including my OCs. I won't spoil the story by telling you the pairs, so don't worry about that.**

 **Anyway. Please review, pm me questions, all that jazz, and enjoy reading!**

The three boys practically flew from Jacob as he exploded. They stood up from their places after being scattered and watched the scene before them with open eyes. I knew that my face was the same. It felt like I was dreaming; almost floating as the rust colored wolf that replaced Jacob growled at the still shaking Sam. I started to shake, too; not from anger, but from fear. Fear for Sam. My heart pounded as the wolf stalked closer to Sam. He didn't do anything but continue to shake.

"Sam!" I couldn't help myself from blurting out his name.

Everyone -including the wolf- looked at me. Sam looked at me in disbelief, which distracted him from shaking; Embry and the other two unknown boys looked at me with even wider eyes; and finally, the wolf looked at me, but not for long. He growled -loud, might I add- and turned back to Sam, spit flying out of his mouth from complete and utter anger.

After Sam recovered, he started to shake violently once again. "Embry, Quil!" Sam barked out. "Take Bella inside. Jared, phase and try to help Jake calm down." He ordered.

I watched in confusion, embarrassment, and then in horror as Sam and Jared removed their shorts and turned into wolves like Jacob had. I fell down and watched a midnight black wolf and a medium brown wolf shoves the russet wolf into the tree line beside them. The russet one kept growling at the black one and looked like it wanted to fight. I continued to stare in the place they left until Embry and Quil bent down in front of me, blocking my view to the tree line, trying to grab my attention.

"Hellooo," Quil drawled, waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Anyone in there?" He smirked as he poked my head.

"Quil, dammit, shut up! You're being annoying." Embry turned to me with a welcoming smile, his short bangs moving on his forehead as he shook his head. "Hey, Bella. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

I stared at him and Quil in silence. It felt as if I forgot how to speak. Are they just going to ignore what they saw? Oh my god, are they both wolves too? Oh my god.

After what seemed like an awkward silence that lasted forever, Embry finally talked again.

"Alright, Bella lets get you inside, then." Embry picked me up bridal style and walked up the back porch and into the house, using the back door.

The inside was still brown like the outside, but my still shocked brain wouldn't register details.

"Hey, just a warning, don't stare at Emily's face. Sam hates it." Embry quickly whispered in my ear before plopping me in a chair in what I guessed was the kitchen.

I saw a girl cleaning dishes in front of me, but she got startled when Embry put me down loudly. From the view of her back, she had a simple yellow sundress with flowers on it that fit around her perfect curves loosely. Her silky, thick pitch black hair was down and only met her shoulder blades. Once she turned around, I saw that on the left side of her face was three long and massive claw marks. Thanking Embry for the warning in my mind, I tried to focus on the right side of her face.

"Oh," she said surprised, eyes widening with a small smile on her face. "Who is this?"

"Bella Swan. Who else?" Quil spoke from his seat next to me.

"Of course! Sam has spoken so much about you," Emily told me.

Quil and Embry took a muffin from the middle of the table we were sitting at. Both of them swallowed it practically whole.

Emily chuckled at my expression I was making at the two boys and sat down across from me. "Boys will be boys," she smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. "I know watching what they have to go through is hard. Do you need anything?"

I smiled small and softly, trying to assure her I was fine. I coughed to clear my throat before speaking.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. Just in shock, I guess." I laughed awkwardly as the three of them watched my face while I spoke. "And a glass of water would be perfect." I looked back at Emily as she stood and went to get me the water.

"So, how does it feel to be a wolf girl, Bella?" Quil laughed, and I obviously didn't get the joke. Embry glared at him and he continued talking. "Sorry, inside joke. But when Sam, Jake, and Jared come back, we'll tell you what's going on. Don't worry," he smiled before taking his third muffin.

"Do… Do you think Jake and Sam are okay? I mean, I heard them fighting, so…" I trailed off when Embry and Quil started laughing at my worrying. I looked back at Emily with a blush when she out my water in front of me on the table and she caught my eye with understanding.

Once Embry stopped laughing, he smiled with amusement in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just… We're stronger than you think, okay?"

"Stronger than vamp-" I caught my almost mistake and closed my mouth quickly, my eyes wide. Did they know of vampires? What if they didn't? What if-

"Leeches, you mean?" Quil spoke up again, making my head snap up to look at him with disbelief. "Yes, we are stronger than vamps. We're made to destroy them," he smirked and then winked at me, making me shake my head, confused about what was happening down in La Push.

I was going to ask what he was exactly, but Sam came bursting through the door, bringing a loud laugh with him. He walked straight up to Emily, kissing all the scars on her face. She laughed and then kissed him on the lips, showing so much love and adoration between the two that I had to look away, and decided to drink water while watching the other two men walk in through the doorway instead. Jared walked in before Jacob and sat down on my left, smirking at me, and also at Quil and Embry since they were just sitting on my right. I smiled back tentatively and turned my attention to Jake, who just walked in. He didn't come to sit at the table like I thought he would but instead kept his distance from everyone by standing by the doorway after grabbing a muffin.

"Hey, Bells," he said, sounding happier than he did when he was in the backyard.

"Hi, Jake. Longtime-no-see," I smiled softly at him.

My attention shifted once again when Jared's hand stuck out. "I'm Jared. Nice to meet you, finally, Bella." He smiled warmly and I gripped his hand tightly.

I resisted a gasp from the heat of his hand. I wasn't as surprised at the temperature, but more surprised at how familiar the heat was, even though I couldn't remember what it reminded me of. Strange.

"Hey, Bella." Sam's voice finally spoke up to me as he sat down across from me. "How are you?" He poked my cheek with his index finger smiling at me.

I almost forgot what happened only fifteen minutes before because of how amusing and welcoming everyone was in the house. I smiled widely at Sam, his voice reminding me how much I missed his big brother attitude and teasings.

"Hey, you big hulk. Ready to give me some answers?" I changed my smile to a smirk while watching the emotions on his face change from happiness to an expression full of anxiety. He knew that his secret wasn't a secret to me anymore and he couldn't keep it from me any longer.


End file.
